no pasara
by joya blanca
Summary: Devlin piensa que el ser más horripilante del mundo nunca jamas podra estar con...quien no debería estar, ni pensar en estar.
1. pensamiento

No pasara

Ben10 no me pertenece.

Pensamiento

Después de una ardua pelea,un joven moreno contesta a unos periodistas, a lo lejos un joven alto pelinegro con un pañuelo en la cabeza discute con su novia una chica pelirroja de ojos cafés, acompañado de otro pelinegro de cabello recogido con ojos zafiro que no escuchaba nada y que cabizbajo solo pensaba...

"Ahí esta rodeado de sus fans, de los periodistas (tanto los que lo critican como los que no,como los que critican a su padre, los que lo critican a el y los que los critican a ambos), de los que quieren que sea rostro de tal o cual marca,de jóvenes y niños que esperan ser como el...

Me encantaría ser egoísta y que solo fuera para mi...

Me encantaría ir sin ningún miedo y decirle lo que siento...

Me gustaría que fuera un chico normal para que el mundo y el universo no dependa de el...

Me gustaría "YO" poder ser normal y así no sentirme un monstruo horripilante cada vez que pienso en esto...

Me gustaría que nos hubiéramos conocido en circunstancias diferentes...

"Encantaría" y "gustaría" dos términos en futuro es todo lo que tengo, a unos pies de el sentado en una banca de señor malteadas , dejando que mi imaginación vuele mientras que Lev (en realidad se llama levin, mi medio-hermano biológico) discute con su novia Sully (la prima de kenny) de tal o cual cosa que no me interesa en lo absoluto.

Bueno lo del mundo y el universo es verdad en parte,por que comparte esas responsabilidades con su papá y su tía.

Ellos están en su mundo , yo en el mio y el por supuesto que en el suyo...

¡NO!, estos pensamientos tienen que acabar , eso nunca va a pasar, lo que siento es asqueroso y debo tratar de dejarlo de lado (si es mi hermano adoptivo, sin ningún lazo sanguíneo,pero de todos modos no deja de ser asqueroso).

No podía ser de otro modo una criatura asquerosa teniendo pensamientos y sentimientos asquerosos.(bueno solo puedo transforme en esa criatura que era originalmente mi padre y tengo habilidades con el mana, pero sigo siendo un monstruo asqueroso por dentro y por fuera)

Desearía...desearía que todo acabara...que simplemente dejara de existir sin dejar rastro..."

-¿te sientes bien dev?

-ah

Ojos azules levanto su cabeza, regresando al mundo de los mortales, Kenny estaba parado enfrente de el con cara de preocupación, la pareja que estaba a su lado discutiendo paro en seco y por primera vez en toda la tarde se concentraron en lo que le estaba pasando a Devlin.

-No me pasa nada (dijo haciendo un gran esfuerzo de no sonrojearse de timidez ante las insistente miradas de sus compañeros), solo estaba pensando en estupideces, nada serio.

-¿seguro?

-Si no es nada, bueno los dejo tengo cosas que hacer.

La joven pareja dejo de lado el tema y se concentraron en el joven tennyson, ojos verdes intento participar en la platica, pero no pudo evitar ver la cara triste que tenia el pelinegro que se alejaba, solo el, la noto.


	2. 2 Evento

2- Evento

Devlin jamás comprendió el por que de que cada vez que a kenny le tocaba participar en eventos de distinto tipo, el siempre terminaba de una forma u otra metido en el asunto, siempre pasaba y por desgracia para el pelinegro (que no le gustaba estar en eventos públicos) esta vez no seria diferente...

-vamos dev somos amigos ¿o no?

-Sabes bien que no me gusta ir a donde hay muchas cámaras...además ¿no se lo podrías pedir a lev o sully?

-¡Por ningún motivo!, es la primera vez que me presento en publico y ellos de seguro se van burlar.

-pero yo tengo mucho que...

-vamos, solo ser en un pub, si llegan periodistas te vas si quieres...¿porrrr-fa?

El pelinegro estuvo a punto de rebatirle, pero esa mirada de cachorro arrepentido, en menos de lo que canta un gallo dev se encontraba sentado en primera fila (con las admiradoras de ken gritando atrás de el), el hijo del salvador del mundo acompañado únicamente de una guitarra ,se presento tímidamente y cuando los gritos de las chicas cesaron comenzó a cantar...

"Antes andaba a oscuras, no sabia en quien confiar,todos los que me redondeaban.. mascaras falsas de amabilidad, solo cerca por quien,siempre cerca cuando algo necesitaban y... nunca cuando... los necesitaba...

andaba en a oscuras ,perdido en las sombras hasta queeeee...te conocí...llegaste del cielo, mar azul, mi luna y estrellas..."

Las chicas ahora si gritaban como locas (algunas llorando), la guitarra estaba algo desafinada pero no le quito el encanto de la voz del joven, que con gran emoción y con ojos cerrados cantaba la canción (escrita por el mismo)

Ojos de mar no cabía en la emoción (trataba de disimularlo) pero comprendía perfectamente el por que las chicas estaban gritando, por momentos sentía que estaba solo en el pub y aún que parecía raro, a veces sentía que le estaban cantando a el...cuando se dio cuenta de ello pensó...

"¿que estupideces estoy pensando? ¿una canción como esa para mi?, es una idiotez total y absoluta...lo más seguro es que sea para alguna chica de su escuela...o chico (no tengo claro sus gustos románticos), para cualquiera menos yo.

No es que allá drama con el tema, su padre y su tía son super liberales ...a tal punto de que ella sale con una tipa llamada charmcaster y el con...mi viejo...pero el ahora sale con una tal julie...y ella con mi viejo.

NO tengo ningún drama al respecto, cada quien es libre de salir con quien se le da en gana...

¡Claro que no hay drama por que ellos no son parientes entre si!, si yo me atreviera a tener algo con...¡ESO SI SERIA DRAMATICO!

¡BASTA YA!, tengo que encontrar el modo de dejar de pensar en..."

-¡UN APLAUZO PARA KEN 10!

-¿he?

Devuelta al mundo real, el pelinegro se dio cuenta que la canción ya había terminado. Tratando de disimular el echo de que se había distraído a la mitad, se puso a aplaudir de pie junto a todo el publico. El joven tennyson con una gran sonrisa dio las gracias, dio algunos autógrafos , evito (como pudo) a los que se acercaban a ofrecerle un contrato con tal o cual disquera y se sentó al lado del saturnino en la barra.

-¿que te pareció?

-eeeee...muy buena tu canción.

-A mi me pareció por un momento que te había aburrido.

-NO, NO, como se te ocurre.

-si claro...

Kenny se veía por algún motivo se veía triste, devlin odiaba ver triste al moreno, no sabia el por que estaba tan triste.

-ken yo...

-¡hey ken 10! ¿me das una entrevista?

Cuando los periodistas llegaron a donde ellos estaban , kenny se maldijo a si mismo por no haberse movió a la sección vip junto al pelinegro para charlar más tranquilos. Ojos verdes no pudo evitar ser entrevistado y a ojos azules no le quedo de otra que retirarse del pub.


	3. 3 Quejas sin sentido

3- Quejas sin sentido

Otra cosa que le desagradaba a Devlin era escuchar las quejas de lev, el no sabia el por que pero siempre terminaba escuchando sus quejas mientras le hacia mantención a su auto y tratando de buscar algo de lógica al asunto...esta vez era el reciente,noviazgo de su padre con Gwendolhyn tennyson.

-Esa tipa es falsa, no me agrada, se me hace que solo quiere aprovecharse del viejo.

-dijiste lo mismo de ben y al final terminaste llevándote de las mil maravillas con el.

-Si esta vez es diferente...(dijo haciendo una pausa para apretar con fuerza un tornillo)...el es buena gente ¿por que nuestro viejo lo cambio por esa pu...?

-cuida tu lenguaje, es una adonita y puede estar oyendo.

-¡como sea!..(se levanto y comenzó a limpiarse las manos con un trapo)...el punto es que ella quiere separar nuestra familia ¡¿no te das cuenta?

-¿de que demonios estas hablando? El viejo tiene todo el derecho de ser feliz , además su relación me recuerda mucho a la que tienes con sully...

-¡ni de obra compares a sul con esa vieja bruja!

El pelinegro con pañuelo en la cabeza casi gritaba a los cuatro vientos lo que estaba pensando, el otro pelinegro al darse cuenta que esto iba para largo, solo pensaba...

"¿por que esto me pasa a mi? ¿que fuera lo que hice en mis vidas anteriores para merecer esto?

¿me pregunto por cuento rato estará gritando neurótico este idiota?

Lo más seguro es que dentro de un mes, cuando la conozca mejor, la va estar alabando y que en realidad es buena,etc.,etc... que NOS equivocamos al juzgarla mal...justo como con ben...

Siempre es igual quejándose por todo, debería darse una piedra en el pecho por sully lo tomara en cuenta, debería darse con una montaña en el pecho por que "alguien lo tomara en cuenta"

Al igual que viejo debería darse en el pecho con un meteorito por el echo de que dos personas tan buenas lo hayan siquiera tomado en cuenta...

Miren como esta la cosa: a estos idiotas, hacen muchas maldades y les tocan muchisimas oportunidades de ser felices, les dan 2 o 3 oportunidades y hasta tienen pareja...en cambio yo, que ayudo a salvar la ciudad y que no le haga daño a nadie... 0

el karma es un verdadero chiste..."

-¡¿me estas escuchando?

-¿he? Si si ...adelante continua.

-te decía que...

Los gritos continuaron y al calvo de un mes ,paso tal como lo pensó ojos azules.

Ahora solo puede pensar que para que a estos dos les salgan las cosas tan bien debieron ser más buenos que el pan en sus vidas anteriores y que el debió ser la versión cárnica del mismísimo diablo para pasar por lo que esta pasando...

-dev ,nos equivocamos al jusgarla mal...es buena persona.

-¿ha?, si claro buenísima.

-¿te sientes bien?, haces meses que te noto raro.

-no nada estupideces mias...nos vemos tango cosas que hacer.

Por primera vez en su vida lev mostró verdadera preocupación por su hermano, aún que lo dejo irse el sabia que algo pasaba.

Mientras se alejaba dev tenia una verdadera lucha interna, esto que sentía. Desde hace tiempo...que sintió desde el primer día en que lo vio, lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro,el tendría...debía tomar una importante decisión ¿decir lo que sentía y exponerse al ridículo o llevárselo a la tumba?


	4. 4Correr el riesgo

4-Correr el riesgo

A pesar de las miles de voces en su cabeza que le decían e incluso suplicaban que no lo hiciera que desistiera, otro momento, otro año o en otra vida lo intentara…Mientras que otras mil le decían que era lo correcto, el ahora o no nunca, que si no lo hacia se iba arrepentir ….. Después de mucho pensarlo, decidió hacer lo que el considero lo correcto…

-ahora o nunca.

Se termino de bañar, se vistió y fue al Púb. Donde Ken se estaba presentando, se fue a esperarlo en el salón VIP, a pesar de la distancia (y los gritos de las ken 10 fanáticas) el pelinegro podía escuchar la canción que el moreno estaba cantando…

"Estoy ante ti y no me miras…. ¿acaso no puedes verme?

Estoy hablando y no me escuchas… ¿no puedes oírme?

¿Qué tengo que hacer? ¿Qué tengo que decir? Para que tú me puedas escuchar…

Tan lejos, tan distante….tan cerca de mí pero a la vez tan lejos…

Me he pasado meses, pasando mi voz por radio, por TV e Internet y aún no puedo llegar a ti…

Estoy aquí…muriéndome de ganas de abrazarte y besarte, estoy aquí cantando, hablando y esperando…poder llegar a ti…"

Devlin hizo un esfuerzo tremendo para que los "malos pensamientos" que siempre le llegaban no aparecieran esta vez tenia que estar concentrado al 110% en lo que iba a hacer.

Kenny pasó lo más rápido que pudo hasta la mesa privada en donde estaba dev.

-¿Qué onda? Me parece raro que me hayas pedido vernos en un lugar tan alejado.

-naa, no tiene nada de malo disfrutar del lujo de vez en cuando…. ¿me vas a mirar con cara de sorpresa toda la noche o te vas a sentar?

-OK, como quieras…. (Dejo la guitarra a un lado y se sentó cara a cara)... ¿Te sientes bien?

-¿Por qué todos me preguntan lo mismo? ¡Parezco enfermo acaso!

-hay, baja el estrés, solo era una preguntita inocente… (Dijo rascándose la cabeza mientras miraba el menú)…no se tu pero yo tengo un hambre que me comería un caballo.

La primera parte había sido más o menos fácil, ahora tocaba la parte difícil, el más alto le sudaban las manos, se puso rojo como un tomate y no sabia como decir lo que quería decir, nunca en toda su vida había tenido que hacer algo que le hiciera sentir nervioso, confundido y ansioso al mismo tiempo…comió y tomo lo que pudo (para calmarse los nervios tomo 2 cervezas al seco)

-¿me quieres explicar que te pasa?, ¿espero que no me hallas echo venir hasta acá para verte tomar?

-no es eso….es que yooo…bueno yo tengo que decir algo….algo súper importante para mi… ¡no te vallas a burlar esto es serio!..quiero que escuches y que luego me digas que opinas ¿vale?

-¿OK?

-Bueno, hace años yo te…yo te…yo te…yo te...yo te…

-¿tu me que?

-yo te…. ¡que diablos!

El sabia que en la mañana se sentiría terrible, que se le ocurriría mil y una formas más sutiles de decirlo, pero en ese momento las palabras no le salían de la garganta y antes que pudiera pensar y analizar la situación el…se abalanzo sobre la mesa para darle un beso.

Dev no sabía por cuanto tiempo duro ese beso, su corazón latía a mil, los labios de kenny se sentían más calidos y suaves de lo que imaginaba, si el tiempo paso acaso el no lo sabia...

Solo cuando regreso a su lugar su mente volvió a su cuerpo lo suficiente como para alertar al joven de saturno que el terrícola no hizo ningún esfuerzo por zafarse….es más parecía que también lo estaba disfrutando, con solo pensarlo provoco que se volviera a poner de color tomate.

-yo te…esto… ¿Qué opinas?

El moreno se quedo callado por un tiempo con los ojos cerrados, tan silencioso como un ratón y como si despertara de un bello sueño sonrió, corrió su silla para estar al lado del pelinegro, ante la sorpresa de Devlin, kenny lo abrazo y le dio un según beso pero esta vez con lengua…

Nunca lo habían besado de ese modo, al terminar este beso (más largo y apasionado que el anterior), quedo con el agradable sabor del pastel de chocolate que kenny se había comido momentos antes.

-¿Sabes? Por un momento pensé que no podría llegar hasta a ti.

-¿Es decir que esas canciones eran sobre mi?

-Pues claro tonto, ¿Quién creías que era mi "musa inspiradora"?

-¿me estas llamando CHICA?

-Si y una muy sexy ja ja.

-Ja ja ¿Qué chistoso?..(En ese momento se sintió el idota más grande del universo y se levanto de golpe de su lugar)…pues esta "chica" se…

-¡Espera! No te vallas… (Dijo con cara de cachorro arrepentido sujetándole el brazo)…, solo lo dije por que te ves tan lindo cuando te enojas.

-¿en serio?..(Regreso a su lugar un poco más calmado)…¿de verdad me quieres?

-Con el alma.

Con el tiempo cuando los paparazzi le preguntaron a Kenny el por que dejo de cantar el solo se limito a responder con las manos en los pantalones, no volvió a tocar el tema a pesar de la insistencia de los periodistas y sus fans.

-¿para que? Ya logre que mi "musa "me escuchara.

En cuando a Devlin se le terminaron misteriosamente los malos pensamientos y las dudas...Hasta llego a la conclusión de que tal vez el karma si existe y borro el "no pasara" de su vocabulario y lo reemplazo por un "puede ser".

Nadie sabia el por que pero esos dos se veían más felices que nunca.

Fin.

* * *

><p>disculpa por el retraso, gracias a todos los que leyeron y a los que dejaron rewiew tambien.<p> 


End file.
